Winx Club - Flora's lost
by Hipzomb1e
Summary: Flora leaves the Winx. None of the Winx could find her, they eventually continue their lives. Almost seven years later, the Winx find Flora again. She's having a new life in New York. But all of there lives will change soon, cause if they don't give away the greatest power of all, Flora will die...
1. 1

Almost all the Winx and specialists were together at the 5th B-day party from Stella and Brandon's twins: Matthew and Ethan.

Everyone was enjoying them self, when suddenly there was a hard bang outside.

The Winx and specialist run outside, only finding an envelope with something in it. Surprised as they were, they opened the envelope.

In the envelope was a picture and a letter. Bloom read the letter out loud:

We want the greatest power off all, before the end of this months. If you don't give it, she will die...

Sky looked at the picture. There was a girl on it, lying in bed with another brown, messy haired guy. The both were sleeping. While Flora got not only a gun, but also a dark black magical power ball to her head.

"We need to find her..." Bloom said.

6,5 years ago*

The Winx are 22 years old now. They are living with each other in a house in Magix City.

Stella falls in the cough, her face staring at the wall. "I'm so tired"

Musa also came in and jumped into a chair, "same, since everyone believes in magic, we're so busy saving the world"

"I need a break" Aisha also set down with Tecna.

Bloom and Flora were the least to walk in and closed the door behind them. Everyone was just chilling and hanging around for a while.

Tecna was on her computer, when she saw something.

"Winx, come see this!" She called.

All the Winx gathered around Tecna and watched her computer screen. There was an advertisement on in. The voice over was saying:

Are you very busy lately? Feels like you don't have free time? Wanna take a break but you can't? Then double you exactly what you need!

Double you is a company specialised in making a double robot version of you! It's made for people who are always busy working, have meetings after meeting and need to be in 2 places at once.

Wanna have a double? Go to our website and use the code 25OFF to get 25% off your order!

The Winx looked at each other.

"We should take this!" Musa said excited.

"Yes!" Stella agreed, "then I can finally have some time to upgrade my closet!"

"I totally agree! Tecna, can you go to that website?" Aisha asked her.

"Sure. Should I placed an order right away?"

"Yes please" Bloom agreed. "I would love to finally have some time with sky again, when we aren't saving the world!"

"Indeed! We're so good" Stella commented.

"Tecna, you got it?" Musa asked.

"Yes! Only need to put the credit card info in" Tecna answered.

"Wait guys... should we really do this?" Flora suddenly said.

All the Winx looked surprised at her.

"Flora, darling, this is our change to have some time of" Stella told her, well putting Floras hair behind her ear.

"Yeah" Aisha followed, "we're busy with saving the world from what? Thief's and bank robbers, our robot versions can do that to, you know"

"I know, but I just don't trust it" Flora stayed at her statement. "What would everyone think if they discovered that those robots aren't us. That they aren't even real!"

"I think Flora is right, we shouldn't buy it" Bloom agreed.

"No, we need this! Can't we just try it out for a month?" Musa suggested.

"Well" Bloom thought, "a month wouldn't hurt. Just to test is out then!"

"No Bloom, everyone listen. What if the company are the Trix or some other enemy who wants to trick us"

"Flora listen, just try it our. One month" Stella told her.

Flora got a text from someone and looked at her phone. "Girls, I've to go. But promise me, you won't buy that robot!"

"Sure" Stella rolled here eyes.

Flora left and the remaining Winx looked at each other.

"Did you fill in the credit card information?" Musa asked Tecna.

"Yes, ordered them. They will be here in 2 hours!" She answered.

"Wait guys, we can't tell Flora we still bought them..." Bloom said.

"She's right." Aisha agreed, "what are we going to say to her?"

"That the crimes are getting less cause of the Election Day on earth coming up" Stella told them. "Bloom told that that was like a big feel or something, this morning"

Aisha clapped in her hands "That's actually a really smart idea!"

"Let's just hope that Flora doesn't find out. It seemed like she had a bad feeling about this" Bloom ended.

It was a week later. The Winx didn't do anything this week.

They were eating breakfast in the morning, Flora joined them last.

"Hey, isn't it strange that we didn't have to save the world for like an entire week?" She asked while sitting down.

"Yeah, I think it's because of the Election Day on earth," Stella said.

"Election Day?" Musa asked, just playing the act along, "what's that?"

"It's a day where in America decides who her new president is going to be. The name says one day, but the weeks before Election Day are the busiest because of the campaigns and everything" Bloom explained.

"You sure it isn't because you still bought those robots?" Flora looked at them.

"Flo, no! Of course not" Stella quickly answered.

Tecna followed, "you can check our bills if you want to"

"No I don't need to, I trust you" Flora eat her croissant.

The other Winx smiled, looking at another way, trying to not make eye contact and let Flora discover that they were lying.

It was one other week later. They Winx went to the beach, shopping, to the woods and went hanging with the guys. No one still called them to save the world or even for some small crime. The robots were doing all their work now, no one knew that it was robots, except 5 girls from the Winx.

The 6 girls were in the mall, when they got an alarm that there was an emergency someone where, where they had to go.

"Girls, the world is calling in. Someone robbed a bank in DC!" Tecna told them, surprised by the fact that the robots weren't there. She looked at the other Winx, all thing the same except for Flora.

"Where are we waiting for? Let's go!" Fora told them.

The Winx changed into their outfits and went to DC.

They arrived, finding a ton of mad people inside of the bank. The Winx walked in and went looking for the manager, when everyone suddenly became quiet and looked at them.

"Something wrong?" Musa asked out loud. The people were just watching.

"THAT'S HER. SOMEONE GET HER!" a woman screamed, pointing at the Winx.

Two big man walked to them.

"Hello. You might can help us. We're looking for the manager, we need to ask him some questions about the robbery" Aisha asked them.

"Don't worry. We already know who did it" One of the men said. He walked past Aisha and grabbed Flora's arm.

"You're under arrest for robbing a bank, killing 2 workers and bring several people in danger. Everything you say now can and will be used against you." The other guys said.

Flora transformed back into her normal outfit. "Wait, I didn't do anything!"

One of the people in the crowd walked to Flora, the woman was crying. "You killed my husband!"

The two-man took Flora to an office and tied her to a chair, waiting for the police to come.

"Can someone please explain to me what's going on?" She said mad.

"Well you, young lady, robbed this bank," the first man said.

"When? I was with my friends all day. I have an alibi!

"Show her the proof" the man said to the second man. He took his phone and showed her a video on it. The video showed that Flora was robbing the bank.

—————————————-

Chapter 1 done! Don't forget to leave a comment! Or follow me on insta: @hipzomb1e

xx N


	2. 2

"That's me but I didn't do it!"

"We have lots of eye witness who saw you. Don't try to make it hard for yourself and relax, before the cops get here and take you to jail"

The 2 man whispered something to each other.

"We are going to leave for a few minutes to call the cops again. The door is going to be locked, just like the windows are. Don't even bother to try to escape. We'll be right back" the men left.

Flora stood up and walked around for a few seconds, when the Winx poofed in.

"Flora! Are you okay?" Bloom asked while giving her a hug, just like the other Winx did.

"They're accusing me from all of this that happened like an hour ago, but we were together all day!" Flora told them.

"You were with us indeed and we took like hundreds of pictures together. You couldn't be on two places at the same time" Stella.

"Two places at the same time..." Flora said low. It didn't took her long to discover what was going on. "You all bought that DoubleYou robot thing!"

"We didn..." Musa started, but got interrupted by Flora.

"You lied to my face when I asked if you bought it! And look now, a bank is robbed, two people are dead and several other people are still at the hospital fighting for their life's! I told you that we shouldn't have bought it and you still did and lied about it!"

"Flora, relax. We can fix this" Bloom tried to relax her, but it didn't work.

"Relax? Two people are dead, bloom, dead! We can't fix that. And what are you going to say to them anyway? 'Hey, don't worry we bought robots to take over our jobs, cause we were tired'. Maybe that will save your ass, but I'm going to jail for this!"

"Please, don't be mad at us for buying the robots! We just wanted like a few days of" Aisha said to Flora.

"Mad? A little. I'm more disappointed. You could have at least told me about it. I can't even be around you right know. I need to go" and with that, Flora shook her head an poofed away.

"We have to go find her," Aisha said.

"No, we first have to handle everything here" Bloom told them. "Tecna, can you change all the camera images, pictures and videos into someone with a black hood on? And Stella can you help her? And Aisha and Musa, can you do the same, but with the people who saw everything happening? I will go to the hospital and save the people that still can be saved. Flora probably went to Helia. So we meet there in 2 hours and talk to her. After that, we take care of the robots. Everyone agree?"

The others nodded.

...

Flora arrived at Red Fountain and went to the dorm of the Specialists. She knocked, walked in and noticed that Helia wasn't there.

"Hey guy, have you seen Helia?" She asked.

"We last saw him in the dungeon for practice. He's probably there" Brandon told her.

"You're okay?" Nabu asked her, "you seem upset"

"Besides having a change for going to jail for something I didn't do, I'm great!"

"Wait.. what?" The Specialists said.

"You should ask the Winx about it. I've to find Helia. Byee" and with that, Flora walked out of the dorm to the dungeon.

Flora walked in, but didn't saw Helia or someone else. She heard a sound coming from somewhere.

"Hello? Helia, you're there?"

Flora walked to the sound. It came from the closet where they keep stuff.

"Hello? Someone there?" She asked again.

Flora decided to open the door.

She opened the door and saw Helia. He wasn't wearing a shirt or pants, only his underwear. And he wasn't alone.

Cristal was there too. She saw Flora standing in the door. "Flora.," she said. Cristal put her clothes back on, as fast as possible. Helia did the same.

"Flora, it's not what it looks like!" Helia said to Flora, walking to her. He touched her arm, but Flora just pushed him off.

"I knew something was going on..." she said softly. "And with Cristal... of course! I could have known" . Flora walked back to the stairs, Helia stopped her one last time.

"Wait! Flora, I lo..." but Helia didn't finish his sentence, he couldn't.

Flora looked at him for a few seconds. "You can't say it. Cause you love Cristal, don't you?"

Helia just looked down.

"You do" she looked at Helia, he looked back. "I'm so sorry you spent the last 6 years of your life with me" and with that, Flora poofed herself away. She was gone.

Helia went back to his dorm, then straight to his room. Sky walked in.

"Flora was looking for you. You found her?" He asked.

"Yes"

"She left already? That's fast. Btw, you know what happened to her? It wasn't really clear when she told us that.."

Helia interrupted him, "I think we broke up"

Riven walked in. "Who broke up?"

"Flora and I" Helia said down.

"Why?" Brandon also walked in.

"Because, we..." then some people knocked on the door of the dorm and walked in. It were the Winx. The guys went to them.

"Where's Helia? We need to find Flora" Musa asked the guys.

"I'm here. Flora just left. Something wrong?" Helia asked.

"It's a complicated story," Tecna said.

"We have time" Brandon answered. "Sit down"

The Winx and Special all set down in the living room.

"So" Bloom started, "it started a while ago. We were so busy saving the world, that we didn't even have time to shower, sleep or even relax. Then we found this site online called DubbleYou. It's a site that makes a robot version from you.

So we wanted to take that, so the robots could fight for us. Just for a few weeks! But Flora didn't agree, cause she thought it might be dangerous. But we still bought it without telling her.

So a weeks after that, she asked us if we had bought these robots, since we had so much free time all of a sudden. So we just lied to her. All of us...

And then this morning, we got a call that there was an emergency at the Bank, so we went there. When we got there, they accused Flora of robbing the bank, killing 2 people and bringing several people in danger. But that wasn't Flora, that was the Robot. But the police thought it was Flora, so they took her. But they forgot we had magic, so she could just poof away.

When she left, we took care of everything; changed the camera footage, change the memories of people and saved everyone who was in the hospital. We also set the Robots out.

So we want to apologise to Flora, but where is she?"

Everyone was quiet for a few seconds and looked at Helia.

"She left after we broke up..." he said, looking down. "I don't wanna talk about it. But we should go find her!"

"I agree!" Tecna said. "But where could she be?"

"Knowing Flora, probably in a park," Stella said.

"I don't know this time," Aisha said, "it feels different this time...".

"Timmy? Tecna? Can't you locate her location?" Riven suddenly said.

"Wait of course" Timmy took his laptop. "But I don't know how long it's going to take..."


	3. 3

Meanwhile with Flora...

Flora poofed away from Helia. When she opened her eyes, she found herself in a place that wasn't that known for her.

It didn't took Flora long to realise that she was in a park on Earth. She sat down on a bench.

A guy was walking by. He had several books in his hands, so many, that you couldn't see his face.

When he crossed Flora, he fell. He and the book fell down on the ground.

Flora set down on her knees and took some books. "Are you okay?" She asked him.

He also set down on his knees and took the books from the ground, than looked in Flora's eyes. "I'm better now".

Flora looked at him, the guy looked like her age, maybe 1 year older. He had long short hair, kinda messy. His eyes were blue and he was wearing glasses, not the nerdy one, but the kinda hot one. He didn't look like a nerd, but looked like he had nerdy friends.

Flora gave him his books back and their hands touched for a second.

"You're okay? You seem confused?" The guy asked.

"I'm great" Flora fake smiles. The guy stood up and gave Flora a hand to help her stand up.

"You look familiar. Do I know you?" The guy asked. "I'm Benjamin btw. Most people call me Ben or Benji" Benjamin said excited.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Flora"

"Wait, know I know it. You're from the Winx!"

"Yes that's me" Flora said less excited.

"You seem sad about it. You're sure you're okay?"

"Actually, I'm not"

"Wanna get a coffee and tell me what happened? I'm a great listener!"

"Sure"

The two get a coffee in a lunchroom and talked for a while.

"You know" Flora said, "Maybe I overreacted"

"No you didn't. You have the right to be mad on them all. Maybe it's good that you left them. Time to starts something new"

"I would love to, but how? My family will probably just try to get me back with the Winx and Helia"

"You can come with me back to New York" Benjamin suggested. "I don't know, but I've the feeling that we'll be great friends. And my father has his own company in New York, so you can work there and start a new life there"

"I don't know. I've never left the magic world"

"Believe me Flora, you'll love it there. It's the perfect way to hide from people. To start a new life"

...

Some people stood in-front of the lunchroom. It were the Winx and specialist.

"Her location says that she must be in here somewhere" Timmy said to the others, "but it can also be in the restaurants next to these"

"I suggest we split up. Musa, Riven, Sky and I go take the restaurant that here left. Aisha, Nabu, Tecna and Timmy take the restaurant here left. And Helia, Brandon and Stella look here" Bloom suggested.

Brandon, Stella and Helia walked into the lunchroom.

Flora looked behind her and saw them walking in, they didn't see her.

"I need to go somewhere else, the Winx are here" she whispered to Benjamin.

"We can get out from the backdoor. Follow me"

"Don't worry, I can poof us out. Just give me your hand" Benjamin took Flora's hand, and Flora poofed them out.

They now were at the back of the lunchroom.

"If you wanted to escape them, you could have bring us further, you know" Benjamin laughed.

"They have my location. I need to get rid of that first" Flora said. She poofed a magical book with spells in it. Then said:

"magicae naturae. auxilium effugere, ignotum locum meum" Flora started to glow for a few seconds.

"What did you just say?" Benjamin said confused.

"We are able to find each other with the software that Timmy and Tecna made. I just said a spell that make them lose my location till I say so" Flora explained.

Flora looked at Benjamin, "You're right. I wanna come with you to New York if that's possible"

"Of course it is!" Benjamin said happy.

"Great! I'll poof is there!"

"No Wait!" Benjamin said. "I'm just thinking, as soon as we arrive there, everyone will recognise you. The Winx are kinda famous there"

Benjamin thought for a second, "you should change. Change your hair, change your name"

Flora made some magic with her hands and touched her hair. The blond logs in her hair were totally gone now. Her long her that came over her but, now just were the length right like 5/10 centimetres under her shoulder. Some blond highlights were in it.

"What do you think?" She asked.

"You're... beautiful!" Benjamin said. "We are going to New York with my dads plane. I'll text a friend of mine to get you a fake passport"

"Great!"

...

meanwhile with the Timmy, Tecna, Aisha and Nabu*

"That's weird" Timmy said, looking at his phone with Tecna.

"What's it?" Aisha asked.

"It looks like Flora just... left. Like left this universe" Timmy explained.

Aisha thought out loud, "what if she saw us, and used a spell that put her location of?"

"If that's true" Tecna said, "it will be impossible to find her. The universe is so big!"

"Text the others, maybe they already found Flora." Nabu said. "Otherwise we need to make a new plan"

...

with Stella, Brandon and Helia*

"I searched this whole lunchroom, but I couldn't find Flora" Brandon said to the other two.

"Me to" Stella said.

"I'm going to ask the waiter if she saw her" Helia walked to a waiter.

"Hey, I'm Helia. I'm looking for Flora" he showed her a picture.

"Oh yes that girl from the Winx" the waiter said excited. "She was just sitting there with a guy. I guess they just left"

"A guy? What did he look like?"

"Brown hair and glasses"

"Okay thank you" Helia said, and walked back to Stella and Brandon.

"She was here, she left" Helia said sad.

"Yeah, Timmy just texted us. Flora probably saw us and put her location off with a spell. We have to talk to the others"

They walked outside, the others were already waiting there.

"Flora set her location of. This means she can be anywhere in the whole universal right know" Tecna said.

"But we don't have time to search everywhere" Stella said.

"What if we asked the people for help" Aisha said. "We helped everyone so many time, we can just ask online if they saw Flora"

"That's a great idea!" Musa said.

"But what of someone asks why she's gone?" Helia said.

"Then we say that we don't know. That we think that's she's in trouble" Bloom said.

"I'll put it on our social media accounts right away!"

...

Flora and Benjamin were already at the airport. Benjamin was telling Flora about New York.

"They have these great stores. And living in Manhattan is so great!" Benjamin was telling.

A guy walked by And dropped an envelope on Benjamin's lap.

"We got your passport" Benjamin opened it.

There was a passport from America in it.

"Fallon Reign Brown" Flora read out loud.

"Yeah, it's not save to use your real name. If the Winx looked at the airports and they saw your name standing there, they would know where you were going. Also. Second names are just cool" Benjamin explained. "Now let's go to our plane"

It turned out Benjamin didn't just buy ticket for a plane. He had a private plane.

Flora and Benjamin were talking the whole trip.

"I've never actually been in a metro" Flora said to Benjamin.

"...Never?" Benjamin said shocked.

"No. We always fly"

" I'm going to cancel the car right now. We're taking the metro!" Benjamin laughed, sending someone text. "We should also get food at a food truck"

"Food truck?" Flora laughed.

"Girl... you've got a lot to learn!" Benjamin laughed.


	4. 4

It was 2 years later.

Benjamin and Flora had fallen in love with each other. They already lived together on the upper east side of New York.

Flora was working for Benjamin's dad's company, she made sure that other companies would work together with Benjamin's dad's company as creative director.

Flora also made new friends like Peach, Madison and Tiffany.

It was winter and snowing outside in New York, almost Christmas.

Flora woke up and put on a grey skirt and a beige long sleeve shirt with some necklace. She went downstairs and got a coffee.

She was never a coffee person, but New York changed her.

Flora was taking a sip off her coffee when Benjamin came downstairs and hugged her from behind. "Hey" he was still hugging her.

Flora softly put her hair behind her ears.

"Next time you eat the macarons without giving me one" he whispered in her ears, "we're done" he kissed Flora in her cheek and made his own cup of coffee.

"Love you two, Benji" Flora laughed.

"So, you have plans for today? I thought we might get dinner at La Bora, that restaurant you like so much" Benjamin suggested.

"Oh Ben, I would love to," Flora said. "But can't we just order food and watch Netflix? I would love that too"

"I don't mind" Benjamin smiles to her.

Flora kisses him. "I love you, you now that?"

"I do" he kissed her again.

...

With the Winx and Specialists:

"We're getting married," Bloom said to the others, smiling at Sky who was holding a New-born.

"Omg! Congratulations guys!" Stella said.

Everyone hugged the couple.

"We Also have something to announce," Tecna said. "Timmy and I are having twins. A boy and a girl!"

"That's wonderful!" Everyone also hugged them and congratulated the two.

The friends then talked for a while.

...

A couple of days later, Sky and Brandon went to New York for a few days to look for a suite for Sky's wedding. The wedding would be held on earth since Bloom grew up there.

Sky and Brandon were walking in New York City.

"What about a grey suit?" Brandon suggested.

"Too boring" sky answered.

"Black?"

"To classic"

"And Royal Blue? You're a King after all"

"Well, I like blue. But it has to match with the colours of Eraklyon" Sky said doubting.

"Man, this is even harder shopping then when I go with Stella" Brandon sighted.

They both laughed.

Someone walked pass while making a call with her phone. She accidentally pushed Brandon's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," the girls said, not paying attention to the guys. But Brandon and Sky would recognise that voice from everywhere.

"You heard what I heard?" Brandon asked Sky, keep looking at the girl.

"That was... Flora" Sky said. "We have to follow her!"

Sky and Brandon kept following the girl, till she walked into a house at Fifth Avenue Street.

"This must be her house.." Brandon said, standing at the other side of the street. They were looking at what seemed like, a big building. More like a penthouse.

"So what now?" Brandon thought out loud.

"We have to talk to Flora" Sky answered.

"How? Are we going to ring the bell and give her time to escape again?"

"No. We come back here, next morning and wait till she gets out. Then follow her, and when the time is ready, we ask her what the hell she's doing in New York"

"Great plan!"

Then the guys were quiet for a moment.

"It's been two years. Know we found her" Brandon said softly.

"I know... that's why we have to talk to Flora!''

It was the next morning. Sky and Brandon went early to Flora's house to watch where she was going.

They saw Flora walking around the living room and talking to someone for a while, but they couldn't see who.

...

Meanwhile with Flora

"Morning Angel" Benjamin walked downstairs, giving Flora a quick kiss on her lips. "You're going to work today? My father is having that conversation with Apple right? You need to be there too?"

"I already made sure your father got a conversation, but I think he's good without me. I actually have to meet new clients in 1 hour. And after that I'm going to find a dress for the party tomorrow" Flora told him. "You're going to the office?"

"Yeah, my father asked me to sign the Europa deal. So I will see you tonight" he smiled at her.

Flora looked at the time, 11 am. "I have to go. I'm probably going to get dinner with the girls after shopping. It can be late, don't wait for me"

"Okay. Text me when you leave"

Flora gave Benjamin a kiss. "I love you. See you tonight!"

"Byeee" Benjamin yelled to her before she stepped into the elevator.

Flora came downstairs and walked out of the elevator, and out of the penthouse.

with the guys*

"There she's" Sky whispered. "Let's follow her!

Flora*

Flora was going to the cafeteria where she got her morning coffee-to-go from almost every morning.

"The usual?" The guy behind the desk asked.

"Always" Flora smiled at him. "You're coming to tomorrow's party, Malcom?"

"Well, I don't know" Malcom was making the coffee. "You know, the host always throws lame parties" he joked.

They both laughed.

"What was the dress code?" Malcom asked.

"Glitter and Glamour" Flora smiles friendly at him.

Malcom gave Flora her coffee. "Can't mis that of course! See you tonight darling"

"Byee" Flora walked out of the cafeteria.

She was walking in the city. Looking at some shops while drinking her coffee.

...

with the guys*

"Sky, this is the moment," Brandon said to him. They followed her all the way to there.

"You think so?" Sky said. "Let's do it then"

Flora was walking in the city, looking at some shops while drinking her coffee, when Sky grapes her arm from behind. Flora shocked and turned around. Being more in shock of seeing Brandon and Sky.

"Hey," Sky said.

"It's great to see you guys!" Flora hugged them both. "How are you?" Flora smiles.

"We need to talk" Brandon just said.

The three went to a restaurant that was just a few blocks away. They ordered a drink and then it was quite for a few seconds.

"You wanted to talk? About?" Flora said.

"What happened? Why did you leave?" Brandon asked her.

"Well, after what happened, I thought it was time for something new. Of course, I couldn't stay mad at the Winx, but I just also couldn't accept it that they just would lie to me. If I would stay, i know I would forgive them. But I didn't know if that was what I really wanted. Then I got the opportunity to go to New York, and I took it"

"Why act like you were dead? Not leaves a sign that you were alive or even save" Sky asked, "We were worried about you"

"I get it. But I just... I don't know. I guess I just... " Flora thought out loud. "I just... wanted to start over. No coming backs"

"And how could it be that we never found you?" Sky asked again.

"I change my hair, as you can see. And I also changed my name" Flora showed the two her fake passport.

"Fallon Reign Brown" Brandon read out loud. "But how could you make this all possible?!"

"I met this guy, the day I left. He helped me with everything. Got me a job at his father company. And a place to live"

"So what do you do then?" Brandon asked her again.

"I'm creative director. I'm in charge of social media and every marketing online in the company. I also talk to clients to persuade them to go into business with the company" Flora explained. "But enough about my life. Why are you here? In New York?" She smiled at them.

"Well uhh..." Sky wasn't sure what to say.

"You're getting married," Flora said, not sounding sad, but also not happy.

"Yeah... how did you know?" Sky was surprised.

"You're wearing a ring on your ring finger. It doesn't look damaged, and it's sparkling in the light, so it must be new. Also, I bumped into someone in the city. That were you right? I heard you talking about suites" Flora explained.

"You're coming?" Sky asked.

"Yeah, you should come" Brandon followed, "the girls missed you, and we to! And the twins would love to meet you, I'm sure they will like you! And Helia was so worried about you to! You should talk to him! Also if..."

Flora interrupted Brandon. "I'm sorry. I can't go back. This is where is life know. Going back to the Magix world just isn't me anymore"

"But Flo! You're the magic world, cause you to have magic! You're the fairy of nature!" Sky said, kinda mad to her.

Then Flora got a call. "Wait for a second" she stood up and took the phone call.

"Hey, it's me... seriously?... just fire her... Well if she isn't gone in one hour I'll sue her... I don't know, stealing or something... okay thank you, bye! See you tomorrow!" She said to the phone. Then walked back to the guys who heard everything.

"You just fired someone?!" Sky said surprised.

"Yeah" Flora answered. She looked at the clock. "Sorry I guys. But I've to go".

"Where?" Brandon asked.

"Not that it's any of your concern, but I'm hosting a party tomorrow and now I also have to go to the office and fill in some papers" she took her coat and put it on. "Please don't tell the Winx or Helia that I'm here"

"Sure but, when will we see you again? We still have a lot to catch up" Sky asked her.

"Come to tomorrow's party. It's at my house, 5th floor. You already know where I live, so you don't need an address I guess?"

Sky and Brandon looked surprised at each other.

"If you give me your hotel address I'll deliver the clothes there"

"You do that for everyone?" Brandon said surprised.

"No" Flora looked at him. "I just don't want you to be underdressed. Byee"

And with that, she left.

The guys looked at each other again.

"She changed" Brandon finally said.

"Yes, she did" Sky answered, "you know, I'm shocked. The last time we saw here, we saw a sweet and innocent girl who was gentle and wouldn't try to insult you"

"Yeah" Brandon followed. "Now she sounds... I don't know. Not like that. The old Flora would never fire someone so fast and sue them"

"Or tell that we will be underdressed"

"We've to tell the Winx"

"We told her we wouldn't, Brandon. So we won't. But we're going to that party tomorrow"


	5. 5

Flora arrived at the building. She walked to Benjamin's office.

"Benji, you never guess who I just saw" she walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Spit it out"

"Brandon and Sky!"

"What are they doing here?! What did you do?" He asked curiously.

"I told them I lived here now. Then they invited me to Sky's wedding. And Brandon said something about twins" Flora told him kinda stress full

"Wedding and twins?" Benjamin said calmly.

"I know right. I said I didn't want to go back. Then I got a call and had to fire Emily. Then I got stress and said I needed to go and invited them to the party tomorrow!" She jumped into a chair.

"Well it's sweet of you to invite them. They probably don't have clothes with them for the party, should I ask James to send them something?" Benjamin set down next to her, touching her hair.

"You know, I suggested the same!" They both laughed.

...

The next eve...

"Ready for the party?" Benjamin walled into Flora's closet, who was doing her hair while looking in the mirror.

"You know, next year we do this in November. It's way too busy around thanksgiving and Christmas".

"That's a great plan! When are the girls coming?"

"Now!" Someone said who just walked in.

"Peach, Megan. Great to see you girls!" Benjamin greeted them. Then he turned around to Flora, "Have fun Angel. See you around" he kissed her and walked away.

"Fallon, what do you think of my outfit?!" Megan said enthusiastic.

Flora looked at what Megan was wearing: a light blue shirt strapless sweet hard dress.

"I love it!" Flora answered more enthusiastic.

"And mine?" Peach than asked. She was wearing soft green glitter pants, with a white beige shirt and a small glitter silver bag.

''I adore''

Flora put on her outfit: a silver gold glitter skirt and a loser shirt. Over that, she wore a black jacket.

"Girl you're rocking it!" Peach almost screamed. Flora laughed.

"Come on let's go, the party is about to start!" Megan said.

"No Meggie, it's better to be late. Besides, we still have some pictures to make for Instagram!" Peach said. Then they took a few pictures together.

Peach took a few pills out of her pocket.

"Anyone want some?" She asked.

"Can I get everything?" Flora asked.

"Fall, you know you will die when you take that much, right?" Peach looked shocked at her.

"Believe me, it isn't for me. There are these two guys coming, and i want them to not ask questions tonight" Peach and Megan looked confused. "It's too long to explain. Come on, let's go to the party!"

...

Sky and Brandon*

The guys went to the street where Flora lived in. Loud music was coming from the building. The guys went into the penthouse, to the 8th floor.

When they walked in, they saw many people. They walked around, but no Flora.

"Maybe it was a wrong idea, coming here," Brandon said.

"Of course not. We just have to find Flora" Sky answered.

Suddenly the music went off.

"Can we have your attention please!" A guy talked loud. Everyone turned to them and became quiet.

"First of all, we want to thank you for coming. And merry-almost-Christmas!" He started telling. "Christmas means that the year is almost over. And boy, what a year!"

The guy started telling some stories that happened last year. But the guys weren't listening, they were looking throw the crowd for Flora.

"And finally, I want to say thank you to someone who has been with me all year and helped me with so much. Faith brought us together two years ago, and since the day I met you, I can't stop thinking about you. Fallon, Angel, I love you!" The guy walked to Flora and kissed her. His hands were around her hips, and Flora's hand against his shoulders. Everyone applauded.

"I love you" he whispered.

"Me to" she smiled back, giving him a quick kiss again.

Everyone went back to what they were doing first.

"The guys are here," Flora told Benjamin. "I'm going to give them a drink. You come in a few minutes?"

"Of course! I would love to meet them" Benjamin smiled.

Flora walked to the bar and took 3 glasses of champagne. Then she took the pills that she got from Peach and took 6 out. She put 3 pills in 1 glass, and the other 3 in the other.

Flora walked to the guys. "Hey, great to see that you're here! Champagne?"

She gave the two guys the champagne with the pills in it.

"Cheers!"

They drink it.

Then Benjamin came. "Hay, you must be friends of Fallon! Let me introduce myself, I'm Benjamin. Most people just call me Ben" he gave them a hand then went stand next to Flora.

"So, you too are... a thing?" Brandon asked doubting.

"He's the guy I told you about, who helped me settle here" Flora smiled at Benjamin.

Then she looked back at the guys, "You should meet my friends!" She waved to a couple of girls around her age. They walked to them.

"Sky, Brandon, this are Peach, Megan, Amber, Tiffany and Madison. I think they would love to dance!"

"You know that I'm going to get married, right?" Sky said.

"Yeah, And I have kids..."

"Well, this is New York, Manhattan, there are no rules here. Just make some fun!" Flora told them enthusiastically. "A little party never killed anybody"

Then she walked Off with Peach, leaving Sky and Brandon with the girls.

"How long till they're out?" Flora asked her.

"Half an hour. Want me to call a cap?" Peach asked.

"Don't worry. I will handle it. But thanks"

"But Fall, Why do you want them to be gone so badly?" Peach asked curiously.

"It's just... they remind me of my past, another life of me. I want to move on, so let's not worry about it! It's a party after all!"

Flora pulled Peach to the dance floor. They laughed and started dancing

It was half an hour later. Flora went to look for Sky and Brandon. Finding them half sleeping on the couch.

"Come on, let's go home," she told them.

She pulled the two guys up and helped them walk outside (with a little bit of magic of course). Then she got a cap and put them both in.

"Can you bring them to their hotel? The hotel is called 'BelleClaire". I give you 300 dollars if you can also bring them into their hotel room" Flora told the driver.

"Sure!" The driver got the money and drove away. Bringing the guys back to their hotel room.

Flora walked back inside.

"And?" Peach asked her.

"They're gone" she smiled. "Now let's celebrate!"

They went to the other girls and celebrate the night.

The girls dance, drink and talked way too much. They were having the time of their life.

Flora also danced with Benjamin. And took a few other shots, glasses of champagne and cocktails.

Suddenly she runs to the toilet, Benjamin following her.

Flora threw up, Benjamin held her hair back.

"You know," Benjamin said, "this will be so much fun when we are older"

They both laughed.

...

back to the time where the story started*

"We have to find her..." Bloom said.

"But we have no clue of where she's" Stella answered.

"Yeah, And her location is still of" Tecna followed.

Brandon and Sky looked doubting at each other.

"What's it?" River asked.

"You know where Flora is?" Aisha said hopeful.

"Well..." Sky said doubting, "she actually goes by the name Fallon now!"


	6. 6

with the Winx*

"Fallon?" Musa said surprised.

"How do you know that?" Nabu asked.

"Well, remember that time that Brandon and I went to New York for a wedding suite?" Sky started, "we bumped into her. And we talked to her. She was living a new life as a new person. We asked her to come back, but she didn't want to. We promised to not tell anything about it to you guys"

"We talked to her once, or twice. Well, the second time was on a party at her penthouse." Brandon explained. "I don't know how, but we were there, and suddenly woke up in our hotel. Two suite were laying there with a note"

"What did it say?" Timmy asked.

"I'm sorry. That was it!"

"You knew where Flora was all this time and you didn't even tell?!" Bloom said kinda mad to Sky.

"I'm sorry, she just didn't want to.." he answered.

"We were worried sick about her. We didn't knew if she was okay or hurt. We even named our first child after her!" Bloom said mad, but also confused.

Bloom took a deep sight. "We have to find her now and take her back to the magic city. Is she still in New York?"

"I will search" Timmy took out his laptop. "Was was here name again?"

"Fallon Reign Brown. She works for a big company" Brandon said.

"Got it! She's on several social media" Timmy showed them Flora's Instagram page on a big screen in the air.

"Fallony... And she got over 900k followers?!" Stella said surprised.

"That's more than you, Stella" Musa joked.

"She's mostly posting about food, sport, shopping, city things... and a guy?!" Bloom said surprised.

"Benjamin Lewis III. Seems like he's the son of the owner of the company she's working for" Tecna scrolled throw his page.

"Helia is not going to like this..." Nabu said.

"We have to get Flora here. Who's going?" Sky said.

"I go!" Bloom answered.

"I don't think that's a smart plan" Tecna said. "Flora will probably poof away again. I suggest that Sky and Brandon go again. Maybe take someone with them?"

"Well last time we went there for a wedding suite." Sky said. "So Riven... since you're engaged?"

"Sure, I'm coming" Riven just said. "But what if she doesn't want to come?"

"Flora has to." Aisha said. "For her own safety"

"But yeah, what if?" Brandon repeated.

"Well, it seems like she somehow got us passed out at that party a few years ago. If nothing works, we can do the same" Sky said.

They made a plan with everyone. Then Sky, Brandon and Riven took the ship and went to earth, New York.

...

meanwhile in New York*

"Better get some good sleep tonight, vacation is tomorrow!" Benjamin told Flora, while they were packing their bags.

"Why do we want to travel in the morning again?" Flora sighted.

Benjamin laughed, "to avoid the paparazzi"

It was midnight, around 3 am. Flora couldn't sleep so she went downstairs, to the kitchen in her pyjamas.

She took a glass of water and just stared at the window.

5 minutes later, Benjamin walked downstairs.

"Hey" he said, sounding awake. "Could you also not sleep?"

"It's just, I have the feeling something is off today. It might be the weather, or just the vacation. But idk"

Benjamin walked to her and stood behind her, pulling her hair behind her ear and giving her a small kiss.

"Wanna dance?" He smiled. Flora just short laughed.

"Alexa" Benjamin said. "Put on 'say you won't let go' by James Arthur"

The song was playing in the room. Benjamin smiled and took the glass out of Floras hand, putting it on the table. Then took Flora's hand and started to dance. Flora smiled and danced with him.

They were having so much fun, that they didn't even hear the sound coming from the elevator door...

...

sky, Brandon and riven*

"It's night here" Riven said when they arrived.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about the time zones" Sky answered.

"Let's just go to Flora's house" Brandon said.

The 3 walked to the penthouse building. They stepped into the elevator and pressed on 8th floor.

When they were on the right floor, the door didn't open.

"We need a code" Brandon said.

"Code? But last time we could just walk in" Sky told surprised.

"Maybe that's because they don't want anyone to just walk in now" Riven rolled his eyes.

They tried some codes, but it didn't work.

"I called Timmy, but he didn't answer" Sky told them.

Suddenly, Riven hit the elevator door really hard with his hand, the door opened.

"Well, that also worked!"

The guys walked in, they heard a song playing in the kitchen.

"It's like 3 am? Why is there music playing?" Brandon asked confused.

They walked to the sound. Finding Flora dancing with Benjamin.

"Hey Flora!" Riven said.

Flora and Benjamin scared for a second.

"Alexa. Stop the music" Benjamin said, and the music stopped.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here in my house?!" Benjamin said mad.

"Don't worry, Benji. Those two guys were at our before Christmas part like four years ago" Flora explained him. Then turned to the guys. "But what are you doing here?"

"Flora, you're in danger" Sky said.

"Someone is after the greatest power, and if we don't give it to them, they will kill you" Brandon explained. "You have to come with us, back to the magic city. You're save their!"

"I don't" Flora smiled at them. "I'm going to the Bahamas tomorrow and nowhere else"

"I don't have the time or effort for this attitude" riven walked to Flora, than knocked her out. "I'm sorry, I just knew this would take long!"

"What the hell dude?!" Benjamin said mad. "I warn you, don't hurt her!"

Brandon knocked him out to.

"You know, they're going on vacation. If we take them both with us, no one will miss them" Brandon said.

"That's right" Sky thought. "We bring them to the ship. Let's go home!"

5 years ago*

Flora woke up.

She opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was the few of New York. Benjamin And Flora just moved to their new penthouse, in the middle of New York's upper east side.

Flora sit down on her bed, looking outside for a while. Benjamin also woke up and hugged her from behind.

"Morning Angel" he whispered to her, giving her a kiss. "You think we picked the right apartment?"

"I love it. I think I will never get used to this view" she whispered back.

today*

Flora woke up.

She opened her eyes. The first thing she saw wasn't the view of her favourite city, but a wall. She sit down and noticed she wasn't laying in a comfortable bed, but on a couch.

Flora looked around, the place didn't look familiar to her.

A sound was coming from the other side of the room. Someone was waking up.

"Where the hell am I?!" Benjamin said.

"Benji, what are we doing here? Aren't we suppose to be at the airport right now?" Flora said to him.

"Yes. The last thing I remembered was dancing with you. Where are we?" He went to sit next to her in the cough.

"I ... I can feel magic close by. I don't think we're on earth anymore... omg, the guys were with us last night, remember!"

"Yes of course! The purple-hair one knocked you out"

"The guys, the Specialists... and the Winx. They all are here..." Flora said, looking at the wall in front of her.

"Let's watch Netflix in the basement!" A kid screamed. The door of the basement opened and some kids walked of the stairs and put the light on.

"Who are you" a 5 year old boy asked, looking at Flora and Benjamin.

"And what are you doing in aunt Blooms basement?" Some other guy with the same age, clearly his twin brother, asked.

"That's a good question, buddy" Benjamin said. "I'm Benjamin and this is..."

"I'm Flora" Flora said. "And who are you all?" She smiled at the kids.

"I'm Matthew and this is my twin brother Ethan" The 5 year old said.

"Hope, wait!" Someone walled downstairs. "You forgot you... Flora! You're awake!"

"Hey Musa" Flora said kinda awkward. Musa walked to her and hugged Flora. "Guys Flora is awake!" She screamed to the others.

Bloom, Sky, Stella, Brandon, Musa, Riven, Aisha, Nabu, Tecna and Timmy all walked downstairs.

"Flora... it's so great to see you again!" Bloom hugged her. Follows by the other girls.

"Yeah, well... surprise" Flora said less enthusiastic.

"We heard from the guys that you moved to New York" Aisha said.

"Why didn't you come back?" Stella asked.

"Why didn't you wanna talk to us again?" Musa followed.

"And why did you set out your location" Tecna also followed.

"And change your name?" Bloom added.

"Uhm..." Flora was overwhelming, didn't know what to answer.

"Mummy" a girls asked Tecna. "Who is she?"

Tecna looked at the Winx, then at all the kids.

"Well kids, this is Flora. She's is also a part of the Winx club. Remember we told you about her?" Tecna explained to them.

The twin guys went stand between Stella and Brandon. "This are Matthew and Ethan" Stella said to Flora. "They both are 5 years old. Matt, Eth, this are Flora and... Yeah Flora, who's your plus one?"

"This" Flora looked smiling at Benjamin, "is Benjamin"

"We just met!" Ethan said annoyed to his mother. Stella just smiled to him.

Riven was holding a 1 year old baby in his arm.

"This is Ava" Musa told Flora. "And our oldest daughter: Hope" she pointed at a 4 year old girl.

"And this are Travis and Teddy, both 4 years old and also twins" Tecna smiled at her kids.

"And this is Amelia" Aisha took the 2 years old from Nabu and hold her.

"And this is Evan" Bloom showed the 8 months old baby to Flora, "Lillian" a 2 year old girl was shyly holding the hand of her father, "and Flora".

Everyone was quiet for a second. Looking at the 4 year old Flora, than at Flora.

"Hey kids, why don't you go upstairs with the daddy's?" Bloom suggested. "The Winx need to talk"

All the kids and specialist went upstairs. The Winx and Benjamin were still in the basement.

"We would love to talk... alone" Stella looked at Benjamin.

Benjamin looked at Flora. Flora just sighted. Benjamin have her a quick kiss and also went upstairs.

"Who is that guy?"

"That Benjamin. He helped me get a new passport, name, apartments, job and life!" Flora joked.

"Seriously... why did you leave?" Musa asked her.

"Is that even a question? I almost ended up in jail and innocent people died, just because you had to buy those robots!" Flora said mad. "I mean, I could forgive you, but people died.. died. I warned you all to not buy those robots!"

"I get that you were mad, but it's 6 years ago!" Tecna said.

"Yeah, can't you forgive us?" Stella asked.

"Of course I can. No if you don't mind, i would love to get back to my life in New York that I actually love!"

"Flo... please stay. It's dangerous out there" Bloom told her. "Someone is trying to kill you if we don't give them 'the greatest power'. Stay".

"I really don't care" Flora stood up and walked to the stairs, but she got pulled back by magic.

"You can't keep me here!" Flora said mad.

"I'm sorry, but we're" Aisha said.

"We don't want you dead. Please stay here" Musa followed. "It's safe in here"

Flora ignored them.

"Just try to calm down. We will come back in an hour" Stella told her.

The Winx went upstairs and Benjamin back downstairs to Flora.

Flora looked at Benjamin. "I hate it here already" she sighted.

Benjamin laughed and hugged her down back to the couch. "Come on, how worse can it be?"

...

hey, please let me know what you think of the story in the comments! x


	7. 7

Faragonda arrived at the house.

"Is it true?" She asked the others. "Flora is back?"

"Yeah" Aisha said.

""But Miss Faragonda" Bloom followed, "we need your help"

"How can I help you?" Faragonda asked.

"Someone is blackmailing us" Tecna explained, "they want the so called 'greatest power of all'. If we don't give it to them by the end of the month, they will kill Flora".

Musa showed Faragonda the picture. Faragonda was is shock by it.

"Girl, this is serious" she said.

"But what the 'the greatest power off al'?" Stella asked.

"It's the power that has existed for centuries. Many fairy's got killed because of witches who want to have the power" Faragonda explained. "They say that the power can heal villages, bring people back who are on the edge of dying, who can make people immortal. But it also can kill millions of people in once. That's why it's so dangerous"

"Why do these people think that we have it?" Aisha asked.

"Maybe they think it's the dragon flame?" Bloom suggested.

"I don't think these people know who has it. But it's clearly that one of you got it. You girls saved millions of people!"

"Who Of is can it be?" Musa asked her.

"I don't know" Faragonda answered. "But we should go check on her"

The Winx walked to the basement, but what they found there...

...

3 Years ago*

Flora walked to the kitchen and took a glass. She filled it with some alcohol that was standing on the kitchen table.

"Isn't it a little early for that?" Benjamin also walked in.

"Just leave me" Flora said grumpy.

"Good morning to you to, Angel!"

Flora took a big sip from her drink than put it back on the edge of the table. She turned around and the glass fell on the ground.

Flora grumpy cleaned it up.

Benjamin looked at her, trying to hold his laugh. Flora saw it and said: "Don't do it. You better not do it!"

Benjamin smiled really bright. Flora couldn't help it but smile back because of how much she loves Benjamin and his stupid smile that lights up her world.

today*

They didn't see Flora... or Benjamin. They were gone!

"Where could she be?!" Aisha asked.

"I don't know!" Everyone was stressing out and talking through each other.

"Guys relax!" Stella said loud, holding the hands with Ethan, "Flora is the fairy of nature. We're on a planet with magic and a woods close by. It's not that hard to guess where she's" Stella rolled her eyes.

"Stella is right" Riven said. "Let's go to the woods"

...

with Flora*

"This woods bring back so many memories" Flora was holding Benjamin's hand. "I can feel the power around us"

Benjamin looked around. "It's beautiful here".

"It is"

"Hey Angel, Why don't you just forgive the Winx. What they did wasn't nice to do, but it's 6 years later. Everyone is changed"

"I know. I just... I don't know. Something is stopping me..."

"Why don't you just give them another change? I would love to meet your friends!" Benjamin smiled bright. Flora couldn't help it but smile back.

"I love you, you know that?" Benjamin smiled to her.

Flora was leaning against a tree. Benjamin came closer to her. They closed their eyes and kissed.

Right at that moment, the Winx walked in with the Specialists and their kids. They saw Flora kissing with Benjamin.

"I hum" Stella said.

"Oh hey guys"'Flora gave them a short smile.

"Flora, miss Faragonda is here" Musa told her.

Aisha followed, "we all would appreciate it if you would talk to her".

"No need" Flora answered. "Since we probably aren't going to the Bahamas, I might as well stay here for a week"

"So you're staying?!" Stella said excited.

"Yeah"

"That's amazing!" Bloom followed. They all gave Flora a hug. The Winx and Specialists were happy that she was staying with them.


	8. 8

Hi, Niénnâ here! this is a short chapter based on happier by Ed Sheeran. Hope you like it! xoxo

...

Helia, 6 years ago*

It's been a few months since Flora disappeared. The Winx and Specialists searched everywhere, but they just couldn't find her.

Helia was alone, walking in a city on earth. He didn't know which one exactly.

Helia walked inside a bar and order some drinks for himself.

He was sitting in the corner of the bar, when two people walked in. He didn't notice them first.

"A whiskey sour and a margarita, please" a girl ordered.

Helia knew that voice. It was the voice of someone he would never forgot. He turned around and there he saw her.

"Flora..." he whispered to himself.

Helia stood up, planned to walk to Flora. The guy with her said some things to make her laugh. That was the moment that Helia set down.

A girl around Helia's age went sit next to him.

"You look like you can use some company" she said. "My name is Jenny"

"... I lost her..." Helia just said, more to himself than to the girl named Jenny.

"Who?"

"Flora. I hurt her so much, but I also love her so much. And now she is there sitting and laughing with someone else, there smile we're twice as bright as ours was"

"Well" Jenny started, "you sound heartbroken. Who's the girl again?"

"Flora. She's sitting over there"

Jenny looked at the two having a fun time. "Well, the world doesn't end when she's moving on with someone new. You can do to"

"I can't. I love her too much, I think it's impossible to even love someone that much"

"Of course not" Jenny ordered two other drinks. "You will find someone new. I mean, this is Paris! City of love! It's so romantic in Paris, don't even try to compare it with other cities!"


	9. 9

now time*

It was almost a week later. All the Winx, Specialists and their kids were staying at the same house, including Flora and Benjamin.

It was 7 in the morning. Flora pulled Benjamin into the kitchen.

"What are we doing here?" Benjamin laughed.

"I felt like baking. So we're baking a cake!" Flora smiled. "Come on! It will be fun!"

They washed their hands and started getting the stuff.

"Okay So what do we need?" Benjamin asked.

"3 eggs" Flora said, and Benjamin took 3 eggs. "Sugar And Butter" Benjamin also took that. "And flour" Flora read. "Now put it together in a bowl and mix it for 2 minutes"

Benjamin took the eggs, sugar and butter and mixed it in the bowl.

"You're forgetting the flour, Benji" Flora smiled.

Benjamin turned around to Flora and looked her in the eyes. He pulled her closer to his chest, faces almost touching each other.

"You're pretty" he whispered to her.

"I lo.." But Flora couldn't finish her sentence, cause Benjamin threw a hand full off flour over Flora.

Flora laughed and also took some flour and threw it also over him. Then Benjamin did the same, and Flora again, and in a few second, everything was covered in flour.

Benjamin was holding Flora against the wall with one hand, the other hand was filled with flour.

"Okay stop! Peace!" Flora laughed.

"Only for a kiss"

Flora stood closer to Benjamin. Faces almost touching each other again. Floras lips came closer to Benjamin's. And then...

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY KITCHEN" Bloom run inside holding baby Evan, totally stressing out.

Benjamin and Flora were laughing.

"We were..." Benjamin started.

"Baking a cake!" Flora followed. "Don't worry, the kitchen will be clean before you could even blink with your eyes" Flora clapped her hand two times, and everything was clean.

"That was... impressive and fast" Bloom was surprised.

"I'm going to change. See you later, Angel" Benjamin gave Flora a kiss on her cheek and then left.

Bloom put baby Evan in the ground, who tried to walk to Flora. Flora lift him up again and played a little with him.

"Thank you for letting us stay here Bloom" Flora smiles. "It was a fun week"

"It was amazing to see you back after all these years. And the kids love you!" Bloom smiled back, looking at the way she was holding her baby. "Why do I hear a however?"

"There is this yearly party that Benjamin hosts at our home. It was planned to give right after we got back from the Bahamas. What's tomorrow"

"So you have to leave again?"

"Only for a few days. You all can come if you want!"

"I would love to! And I'm sure the kids would love to celebrate a party in New York!"

"Well" Flora said doubting. "Important people are coming and it's at night time. So Why don't you just leave them at home"

"Well we can get a babysitter" Bloom suggested. "I would love to see New York!"

Stella, Musa, Tecna and Aisha walked in.

"New York?" Tecna asked.

"Yeah. We're going to a party at Flora's house! We can stay in your house, right?" Bloom told them.

The girls walked to the living room and set down, Flora was still holding baby Evan.

"It's a penthouse, not a 'house'. Also, I'm sorry, but no. You can't stay there. It's where the party is" Flora told them. "But don't worry. I'll call my assistant right now and make sure she will get the best hotel for you guys!"

"That would wonderful!" Aisha said.

"I'm going to call him right away! Be right back!" Flora gave baby Evan back to Bloom, took her phone and walked outside.

Flora walked back into the room she was staying, while call her assistant.

"Thanks for the help, James. See you tomorrow!... bye!" And she hung up.

Benjamin was also in the room, packing his bags. "Something wrong with the party for tomorrow?" He asked.

"No. Why?" Flora set down on the bed.

"I get it if you want to cancel it. It's been an intense week"

"No of course not!" Flora smiled at him, "You're so sweet. I was just calling James to get a hotel. I invited the Winx. I hope you don't mind"

"Angel, if you wouldn't invite them, I would!" He laughed. "But one rule! No kids"

"Of course!" Flora smiled at him. "I left my laptop downstairs. We're are going to leave in 15 minutes"

Flora walked back downstairs and took her laptop. She was standing in the living room when she heard a sound. It sounded like something was breaking.

Suddenly, the door opened. Someone was standing there. "... Flora!" The person said.


	10. 10

a few minutes earlier*

Helia pressed the bell. Sky opened the door in a few seconds.

"Hey Helia! What are you doing here?" He asked.

"We run every Saturday together, remember?" Helia told him.

"Oh damn. I totally forgot that it's already Saturday! I'm sorry but I can't come. But next week it is!"

"Oh don't worry" Helia said calm. "I left my headphones in here last week. Can I come in and grab them?"

"No" Sky said nervous.

"Sky? Seriously..?" Helia was surprised.

"It's not a great time! The house is a mess right now. And uh..."

"Uncle Helia!" Matthew and Ethan said at the same time. They were standing behind Sky.

"Are the others here?" HelIa right now just walked inside. "Hey buddies. How are ya!"

"Uncle Helia. I can do a new football trick" Ethan said.

"Me to!"

Ethan took a football and threw it in the air. But he threw it to high and the ball broke the lamp.

"Guys look out!" Sky told the twins. "Just go play outside. Helia and I will come in a second"

"Why are you so nervous?" Helia asked him. In the meantime, he opened the door to the living room to get his headphone. He look and saw her standing right there.

"... Flora!"

7 years ago*

Flora and Helia were just laying down in the park on the grass after their picnic. They were both quiet, just looking in the air.

Flora set down and took Helia's phone and looked how late it was.

"Don't" Helia fast grabbed the phone out of Flora's hand.

"Everything Okay?" Flora asked him.

"Yeah, Why?"

"You're so offended when I just want to check the time in your phone, you're being so distance lately and so easy offended, we never talk anymore and I have the feeling that you're hiding something for me"

"I'm not."

Helia got a message on his phone.

"I have to go back to red fountain" Helia stood up and left.

Flora was just sitting there alone...

back to today*

"You're back" Helia said doubting.

"I am" Flora took her laptop. "Don't worry. I'm going to leave in a few minutes"

"No. Wait! How are you? It's been so long. New haircut? I love it" Helia did a step closer, holding her arm, almost giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"Don't" Flora pushes him back. "How is Cristal?"

"Flor. What happened was a big mistake. It's been years. And I realise now that you belong with me"

"We don't" Flora just answered.

"But Flor..." Helia couldn't finish his sentence cause he got interrupted by Sky.

"Helia, I think it's better if you leave"

Benjamin walked in. "What's going on?"

"I just want to tell Flora that I lo..." But Helia didn't finish his sentence.

Benjamin gave Flora a kiss. "I packed everything"

"You" Helia looked at Benjamin. "I remember you. You were in a bar with Flora 7 years ago"

"Yeah?"

"Because Of you, Flora didn't come back!"

"I don't think that that's my fault" Benjamin looked at Flora.

"We're going" Flora said. "Benji, can you take the bags in the plane?"

"Of course" Benjamin walked off.

"Sky, can you leave? I would love to talk alone to Helia"

"You're sure?"

"Bye sky"

And Sky walked off.

Helia and Flora were alone in the room.

"Flor, I..." Helia started.

Flora interrupted him, "don't" She said. "Just don't"

The two looked into each other's eyes for a second. Helia did a few steps closer to Flora.

Their faces were almost touching.

Helia turned his head a little, leaned to Flora, and wanted to kiss her.

And just one moment before their lips touched, Flora pushed Helia away.

"Flor" Helia whispered, "I broke up with Cristal, because I love you. I know you love me to. You always did, and you always will"

Flora sighted. "If only...". Flora did a step to the door. "You're nothing to me" She said calm. "Nothing"

Flora walked out of the room. She went to the ship where the others were waiting for her.

"You're late" Aisha said.

"Everyone ready to go?" Timmy asked. And the plane flew into the air.

Sky walked to Flora, and gentle took her to the wall, so the others couldn't listen about what they were talking about.

"How did it go?" He asked.

"What?"

"With helia"

"Oh yeah" Flora said natural. "I don't really care about that guy"

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"I got over him a long time ago. That he cheated on me with Cristal... I'm over it"

"You sure?"

"Yeah" Flora smiles. "Cry, forgive, learn and move on. Whatever happened in the past, happened. I'm not going to tell the Winx about what happened, neither are you. He deserves a second change"

"There is the Flora I know" Sky gave her a hug. "You forgave him. That's wonderful"

"I didn't. I only meant that you should not judge him and still can be friends with each other" Flora rolled her eyes. "Let's just forget about him, okay? We're almost in New York" she smiled and walked back to Benjamin.

The plane arrived on an airport near New York.

Flora was the first one to walk of the plane with Benjamin, followed by the others.

They walked out of the passport check into the grand hall.

"Good that we didn't go to New York's airport" Benjamin told Flora. "There would probably be lots of paparazzi"

Flora laughed short.

"Did James get a car for us?" He asked her.

"Yeah. Let's go find iT" Flora said, then turned to the others. "Guys, let's go!"

They walked outside, finding a limousine. The Winx and Specialists got in.

"Where do you want to go?" The chauffeur asked.

"151 East 58th Street, New York, upper east side" Flora told him.

"We will be there in 1 hour"

They all were sitting in the limo and just talking a bit.

"So what's the theme of the party tonight?" Stella asked curious.

"It's a white part" Flora smiled.

"White? Great! I already got some designs for the dresses. Flo, you want a long dress or a short dress?" Stella asked enthusiastic.

"Oh uh... I already got a dress. I'm sorry!" All the girls looked at Flora. "But i would love to see you designs!"

Stella poofed her design book and showed the dresses to Flora. All the dress had long poofy skirts, with lace and a 1800 style.

"Uh Stella, I don't know how to say it, but..." Flora started.

"But what?"

"Those dresses might be... well I don't know, they are just a bit... out of New York fashion" Flora said awkward. "We don't actually wear gowns, this isn't a ball. It's a party, we wear dresses, skirts and designs"

Stella just looked at Flora for a second. "But this is fashion."

"Yeah... but not in New York..." Flora didn't know what to say. "You know, I can ask some friends if they want to get some clothes for you" Flora suggested.

"Sure" Stella poofed all her stuff away

"We're there" the chauffeur said.


	11. 11

The Winx and Specialists walked into the penthouse.

"This is your place?" Aisha asked surprised.

"Yeah" Flora smiles. She hugged Benjamin.

"It's so big!" Bloom followed.

Flora just smiled.

A guy came in, holding an iPad.

"You must be the Winx and Specialists?" He said to them. "I'm James. I'm here to bring you to your hotel. It's on the end of this street, so it's close by. If there's anything you need this week, just call me. I'll give you my number later. Are there any questions?"

"No"

"Okay let's go then"

"Bye" Flora waves. "The party starts at 9.30 p.m. see you then!"

The Winx and specialist walked away.

Flora sighted and jumped into a chair.

"Being around so many people makes me really tired" she laughingly said.

"We also don't have that much privacy" Benjamin laughed then looked at Flora.

He went down his knees on the ground, right before Flora. They looked at each other and kissed.

"Wanna go Netflix and chill?"

"I would love to stay here with you, but I still have to buy an outfit for tonight"

"I thought you said to Stella that you already had one?"

"Yeah, I just didn't want to wear that" Flora stood up and gave Benjamin a small kiss.

"Some people will come in an hour to set everything up for the party tonight." She explained. "What are we going to order for dinner tonight?"

"What do you want?"

"Let's just order pasta or something. But I go to go, see you in a few hours!"

"Bye Angel"

Flora went to the city of New York and got her outfit for tonight. After shopping, she went to the cafeteria.

"The usual?" The guy behind the bar said.

"Always" Flora smiled to him.

"So, Fallon. How was it in the Bahamas?" Malcom asked excited. He gave her her drink and went sit in the cafeteria with her.

"Well, I didn't go" Flora Said to him.

"Darling, why? The Bahamas is the place to be!" Malcom was shocked.

"Something with some old friends came across. It's a long story and I don't have that much time"

"The party is tonight of course! Should I wear a suit with or without the jacket?"

"With, And put it off when you arrive"

They both laughed short.

"Malc, I actually have a favour to ask you"

"Of course, what is it?"

"Can I get the number or your dealer? It's for tonight's party!"

Malcom just looked at her.

"Well, it's a party! Come on Malc, we're friends!" Flora asked puppy eyes.

Malcom laughed and gave her the number.

"See you tonight!" He said to her, and went back to work.

"Byee"

a few hours later*

Flora was getting ready, when Megan and Peach walked in.

"Fall! It's amazing to see you!" They hugged her.

"We brought champagne!" Megan took 3 glasses and filled it with champagne.

"On tonight party" Peach said.

"Cheers!" Flora also said.

The girls drank some champagne, then all went downstairs to the party.

at the party*

"There are so many people in here" Musa said.

"Indeed" Aisha agreed. "How are we going to find Flora?"

Everyone looked around. Then sky pointed at the stairs where 3 girls were walking off, "There she is"

And that's where Flora was, she was walking in the middle wearing a short white skirt with small dots with a matching bralette. On her neck she was hanging a necklace with a small diamond on it. The girls on her left was wearing white shorts and a Bralette with over that a coat with open sleeves. And the girls on her right was wearing white jeans with a cheer top and a fur coat.

It almost looked like the three girls were walking in slow motion. Everyone looked at them for a few seconds. Then they walked further, of the stairs, and people started talking and dancing again.

Flora saw that Malcom waving at her and She walked to him.

"I'm so happy you're here!" She hugged him.

"Hey" he said happy back. "Did you.. uh... still contact my person?"

"Of course" Flora showed him a small bed filled with 6 pills. "You want one?"

"No thanks. I'm good" Malcom looked around. "Remember, don't take these with champagne!"

"Yes yes"

"Is Shane here? I haven't seen him in months!"

"He's over there and still totally into you" Flora pointed at the bar. "You should go talk to him! Good luck!" Flora laughed and friendly pushed him into Shane's direction.

A waiter walked by, holding a plate with champagne glasses, Flora took one off.

She looked at the pills in the bag, then took 2 out and swallowed them.

One second later, Someone hugged her from behind. "Wanna dance?"

"I would love to," Flora saw the Winx looking at her, "but I think the Winx are waiting for me"

Flora turned around and kissed him.

"I'll come with you" Benjamin took her hand and they walked to the Winx and specialist.

"Hey Guys!" Benjamin said. "Welcome to our party!"

"You all look amazing!" Flora smiled at them.

"Thanks, you to!" Stella gave her a hug. "You drink?"

Flora laughed, they all realised she was kinda drunk. "We're on a party and that's all that you think of?"

"Well" Benjamin followed. "We still have to welcomes so people. But please, take a drink, dance, talk to people, just make fun! This is New York City!"

"We will" Bloom said.

"Also, we would love to invite you for dinner tomorrow" Flora followed again.

"We would love to!"

"Great! I'll text you the address later!"

And Flora and Benjamin walked off.

"I don't trust him" Riven said.

"Me neither." Musa said.

"What if he is behind it? If he wants to have the power?" Tecna followed.

And exactly on that moment, everyone got a text again.

"24 hours" it said. And it had, again, a picture of Flora sleeping with a gun next to her head.

"It must be Benjamin. Who else could sneak into a penthouse, go to the sleeping room, take a gun and a picture, and leave again without waking anyone up" Nabu told them

"Tecna and I can search the location from where the picture was send from. Just give us a couple of hours" Timmy went with Tecna to the kitchen, where it was less busy, and tried to find the address.

"I suggest we all split up and keep an eye on Flora" Bloom suggested.

They all split up in couples.

A few hours later, everyone gathered around in the living room, so Benjamin could say something like he does every year.

"Hello everyone and welcome back to our yearly party!" Benjamin said, and everyone was clapping. "This year has been even better and better! The company got so many more people, I made so many new friends and I fell in love over and over again with the same girl" everyone looked at Flora and Flora blushed a little. "So everyone, enjoy the party and have a great night!"

Meanwhile, someone uninvited walked in...


	12. 12

Someone uninvited walked in.

Sky and Bloom saw him, and walked to him.

"Dude, what are you doing here?" Sky asked him.

"I still mis her, I want her back now!" Helia said to them. "Being without her still hurts. Even though it's been so long, you think I would be fine be now...?"

"Of course you're not, Helia" Bloom put a hand on his shoulder. "You've been together for so long. But it's time to expect that Flora found someone else"

"I can't. I'm going to fight for her!" with that, Helia walked into the crowd of people.

Flora was sitting at the bar with her friends, already totally drunk.

"Omg, "Tiffany said enthusiastic, "aren't that Stella and Brandon? The Winx and specialist?"

"Didn't they break apart like 6 years ago? What are they doing here?" Peach asked confused.

"I heard that they got into a fight with the nature fairy!" Megan told them. "After their fight, nature girl was never seen again! She just disappeared"

"Still... what are they doing in NY, on your party, Fall?!" Peach asked again, totally enthusiastic and drunk. "You should say hi!"

"And I will!" Flora took another shot, then stood up and walked in Stella's way. Halfway, When her friends couldn't see her, Flora walked to the bathroom.

Flora locked the door behind her. She hold herself on to the sink, looking into the mirror. Flora saw her own reflection.

"I look a mess" she said to herself and laughed a bit. Then Flora took the pills out of her pocket, there were 4 left. She took a glass of water and swallowed all the pills with the water. Then walked out of the bathroom.

Stella and Brandon saw her.

"Hey Flora!" Stella said.

"Hey Stella!" Flora said to happy. She gave her and Brandon a big hug. "I missed you soooooo much!"

"We missed you to?" Brandon said doubting, looking at Stella, who looked confused back.

"Pfff I'm so hot!" Flora said. "Let's go swim! There's a pool on the roof!"

"Sweetie, I don't think that's a good idea..." Stella told her.

"I agree" Brandon followed. "Maybe you should go to bed"

"Noooo, it's a party!"

Benjamin joined the conversation. "Hey Angel" he kissed her. "Hey Stella, Brandon!"

"I'm sweating, you wanna come swim?" Flora asked Benjamin.

"Sure let's go!" And the two walked off.

Stella and Brandon didn't know what to say, so they decided to search for the others.

Bloom and Sky stood in the middle of the room, looking at where Helia was going, when Timmy and Tecna came up to them.

"We found the location of where the picture was send from!" Timmy started. "It's here. In this house! By an iPhone 8 Plus, owned by the Lewis company!"

"Lewis?" Bloom thought out-loud. "Isn't that the company Flora is working for?"

"Yes! We did some research," Tecna followed, "and the company is owned by the father of Benjamin!"

"So that must mean that Benjamin send the picture! We have to find him and stop him! Let's get the others!"

The Winx and Specialists (apart from Helia) gathered around in the kitchen.

"It's from Benjamin's phone!" Bloom said.

"What is?" Stella asked confused.

"The picture!" Tecna explained. "It must be Benjamin all along! But why would he want the power?"

"That doesn't matter right now! We have to get Flora somewhere safe" Aisha followed. "Anyone know where she's?"

"The pool!" Brandon and Stella said at the same time.

Everyone looked confused at them, then they all went to the elevator.

Flora and Benjamin were sitting on a chair on the roof of the penthouse. Looking at the city of New York in the dark. Flora's head was laying on Benjamin's shoulders.

"Angel, you're okay?" Benjamin asked concerned.

"I'm just... so hot" Flora said sweating.

"You want something to eat? You look pale"

"No thanks, I'm not hungry". Flora stood up, "Maybe I should just walk for a few seconds".

Right then, the Winx and Specialists walked in.

"Flora!" Musa yelled.

"Something wrong?" Benjamin stood up and looked at them.

"You can drop the act," Brandon said, "we know it's you!"

"You are the one that wants 'the greatest power'. Why?!" Aisha asked mad.

Benjamin just stood there confused.

"Tell us!" Riven almost screamed.

"Guys, relax" Flora told them, she sounded tired and looked very pale. But they didn't hear her.

"Come on, tell us. What do you want with the power, Benjamin?" Bloom followed.

"I seriously don't know what you guys are even talking about" Benjamin answered.

"Drop the act, we know you do" Timmy said. "We saw that a picture was send from a iPhone located right here, with you fathers company name on it"

"So?" Benjamin answered. "There are over 40 people at this party working for my father. They got a phone from the company to and there address is also right here"

The Winx and Specialists looked at each other. They didn't think of that.

Right at that moment, Helia also came to the roof.

"Why is everyone here?" He asked.

Suddenly, everyone heard a splash of water behind them, and they turned around to the pool.

"Flora?" Musa asked out loud.

But before someone else could say something, Benjamin run to the pool. He saw Flora laying in there, she was unconscious and had blood on her head.

Benjamin throw his phone on the ground and jumped into the pool. He swam underwater and took Flora. Benjamin put her on the edge of the pool. The Winx and Specialists run to him.

"Get some towels from the room right from the door!" He screamed, and Aisha run to there to get towels.

Flora's whole body was shaking.

"Nonono" Benjamin hold Flora's pols to feel her heartbeat.

"What going on?" Bloom asked him stressing.

"Her heartbeat is getting slower. Someone call an ambulance!" Benjamin was giving Flora CPR.

"Maybe I can heal her" Bloom suggested. "I have magic, remember?"

Bloom went sit next to Flora, holding her hands above Floras body. Bloom closed her eyes and magic cake out of her hands.

This lasted for a few seconds, but nothing happened.

"It... it didn't work..." bloom said sad and surprised.

Aisha came back with the towel. Benjamin took them fast and put them around Flora.

Benjamin felt her pulse again. He then let out a few teardrops and hugged her.

"Is she..." Musa asked.

"Yes" Benjamin cried.

The Winx and Specialists all started to drop a few tears to.

It was silent for a few minutes. The only sound that you could hear was the music from the party.

Benjamin was still holding Flora. "Please, don't leave me" he whispered.

A teardrop fell on flora's body. And suddenly, a bright light came out of her.

Everyone looked at Flora. She still was laying quiet, not moving.

A few second later, Floras eyes opened and she started coughing up water.

Benjamin hugged her again. "I got you, it's gonna be okay. You're gonna be okay"


	13. 13

The next day, Flora woke up in the hospital. A nurse was in her room.

"You're awake!" The nurse said.

"Where am I? What happened?" Flora asked.

"You got an overdose and drank too much, because of that, your body couldn't function normal and yell fell into the swimming pool and bumped your head. It's a surprise that you're still alive." the nurse explained. "Your friends are waiting for you down the hall. You want me to send them over?"

"Sure. Thank you"

The nurse left, and the Winx walked in.

"Flora, you scared us!" Stella said, and she gave her a hug.

"Where's Ben?" Flora looked around and didn't see him.

"He was with you all night," Musa explained, "so we told him to go home, get a shower, some sleep and to take some stuff for you for when you're awake"

"That sweet" Flora smiled.

"Flo, we have to tell you something" Aisha said doubting.

"Okay, what?"

"A month ago, we got a text from someone anonymous," Bloom started to explain, "someone wants the greatest power off all and believes that we have that"

"The greatest power? What's that?"

"We don't know either" Tecna followed, "But we know that they are willing to kill you for that power" Tecna showed Flora the pictures that she got from the anonymous person.

"Huh, But... that me!" Flora said confused. "When was this taken?"

"We don't know. We only know we have 6 hours left until they will kill you and we don't even know what the power is and who got it" Musa answered.

Everyone was quiet for a moment.

"We shouldn't give them the power. We have to fight back" Flora concluded.

"Yes, we have to find what that power is and protect it!" Stella hold her fist in the air.

Right than, Benjamin walked in.

"You're awake!" Benjamin said.

"Yeah" Flora smiled. Benjamin gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"We have to uhh... take care of some business" Bloom winked, "we will be back tonight!"

"Byee"

And with that, the Winx left.

6 hours later*

The Winx and Specialists searches everywhere, but they couldn't find any clue of where the power was.

They got a text again:

"Central Park, 5 minutes" it said.

The Winx and Specialists went to Central Park and waited there for their enemy to show up.

"Isn't it weird that they know that we're in New York?" Tecna suddenly said.

"Yeah indeed..."

Right then, the Trix walked in.

"Long time no see, fairies" Icey said. "You got what we want?"

"No. And you're not going to kill Flora. We will protect her!" Bloom told the trix.

"You sure about that?" Stormy laughed.

"Brother" Icey told again, "why don't you show yourself".

A cloud of mist came up and a guy walked out of it.

"Let me introduce you to my brother," Icey said. The clouds disappeared and the Winx and specialist could see who it was.. "his name is Benjamin"

The Winx saw Benjamin walking out of the mist, he had an evil smile and was holding an unconscious Flora.

Everyone was in shock.

"Well" Darcy said. "See you later"

And the Trix and Benjamin left with Flora.


	14. 14

Flora woke up again, expecting to still be in the hospital. But she wasn't. She looked around and saw that she was in a cave!

"Hello?" She screamed. "Someone there?"

There was no reaction. Flora looked for a way out, but couldn't find one.

"Magic Winx, transform" Flora said, and she tried to transform into her Winx outfit, but it didn't work. She tried it again, but it still didn't work.

"Finally, you're awake!" Stormy suddenly appeared in the cave, together with the other 2 Trix.

Flora suddenly saw that she was wearing a black bracelet.

"Yeah" Darcy followed, "That's to make sure that you can't use your magic on us"

"You see, fairy. We want the greatest power, and we heard that you got it" icy explained to Flora.

"I don't even know what that power is" Flora answered.

"You can drop the act. Give it to us!" Darcy said.

"No"

"Give it!" Icy became mad and pushed Flora to the wall with her magic.

Flora's head started to bleed and a bright light came off it and healed it.

"Hell yeah she got it" Stormy told the Trix.

"You'll give it to us fairy," Icey walked close to Flora, "one way or another"

The Trix poofed away.

The Trix poofed into the same room as Benjamin.

"Let me guess, you didn't get it" Benjamin said almost laughing to them.

"Oh shut up, brother. Or do you have a better idea?"

"Actually, I do" Benjamin clapped his hands and poofed himself in the same cave as Flora.

Benjamin was laying on the ground.

"Hello? Someone there?" He asked and stood up.

"Benji?" Flora asked.

"Flora!" Benjamin walked to Flora and hugged her. "What's going on? What are we doing here?"

"It are the Trix, they want some power they think I got"

"What power?"

"It's called the greatest power of all, I believe. But why would I have it?"

"Well you're the fairy of nature. Nature is everywhere, so it must be a great power"

They both laughed short.

"Angel, I think you just have to believe in yourself" Benjamin softly put Floras hair behind her ear. "Believe in yourself, just like I do in you" and he gave her a kiss on her forehead.

Then Flora started to glow for a few seconds.

"I think I unlocked it!" Flora said happy!

"I'm so proud of you!" Benjamin smiled.

"Now we only have to find a way to escape!" Flora looked around again. "Wait, why are you even here?"

"I don't know. I guess the Trix just wanted me here or something. What's the last thing you remember, btw? Maybe the Winx saw that the Trix took you out of the hospital!" Benjamin sounded different than normal.

"I never said that they took me out of the hospital..." and Flora closed her eyes and thought for a few seconds. "I remember! Someone put some medicine into my arm. He didn't look like a doctor. I can't remember his face..." Flora thought hard, then she slowly turned around. "It... it was you?!"

Winx*

"Guys we have to find Flora right now!" Helia almost screamed.

"Tecna, timmy? Can you search for her location?" Aisha asked.

"No," Timmy answered, looking at his phone, "she said it off 6,5 years ago. We still can't see it".

"How about... Benjamin!" Musa told him. Timmy typed it in and got his location. "Found it!"

"Where is it?" Sky asked.

"He's in a cave in Italy?" Tecna read. "Its 1 hour flying from here"

"Where are we waiting for? Let's go!" Helia said, and they all jumped into the Specialists plane.

Flora Benjamin*

"It... it was you?!"

Flora turned around, Benjamin stood there with a knife in his hands, pointing it at Floras throat. "It was" he said evil.

"But... why? How?"

"Well it all started 7 years ago. My sisters and her friends decided it was time to split up your group, so we made a program called DoubleYou, you know about it right?"

Flora nodded.

"We send the Winx an email and you all responded in like 5 minutes! I was surprised! So we made a plan and decided to take 1 off the Winx out, the weakest one, the one that hold the group together. And surprise! That was you! So when you left the Winx, I was waiting for you in that restaurant. I stole a rich guys identity and let everyone believe that I was him. I gave you a new life. And oh girl, you were easy!"

"Why did you stay? It's been more than 6 years, why didn't you just leave?" Flora asked him.

"Well I was planned to, but living the rich live was actually quiet fun! I could get any girl I wanted! What do you think I was doing when you want on vacation with the girls? Or when I went to grab a beer with my 'father' " Benjamin laughed. "It was a so easy. And then, a month ago, the Trix contacted me. They discovered that one of the Winx got some great power. And of course I'm always in for more power. So we worked together. And now. You're here" he touched floras cheek with one hand.

"How did you know that I got the power?"

"Well I didn't" Benjamin told her. "I got a feeling that it was you when we were in Blooms kitchen and we made that mess. Fairies can clean up fast, I know that, but you did it in like 0.1 second. Then, last night, when you got an overdose and fell into the pool, you were dead. Yes, you were dead for a few minutes. Even Bloom tried to save you, but she couldn't. Then, suddenly, you started to glow and you were alive again. People don't come back to life"

Flora was holding back the tears in her eyes. "There is no way that I'm going to give you the power"

"Believe me, Angel, you'll. it would be a shame if I had to damage that beautiful face..."

————————————————————-

Like iT so far? Leave a comment down below or dm me on ig (@Hipzomb1e) !

xx Nienna


	15. 15

Trix And Benjamin*

"I acceded the power" Benjamin walked in. "She probably only won't give it that easy to us"

"What did you do?" Icy asked mad.

"I told her everything"

"Why? If you didn't, she might even would have given you the power!"

"Just go get that power, sister"

Trix and Flora*

"Well hello fairy," Stormy said as the Trix walked into the cave, "we heard that you unlocked your great power"

"Don't bother, we know you won't give it to us" Darcy followed.

"You don't need to," Icy ended, "we're going to take it from you". The 3 Trix laughed.

"I don't get what's so funny," Flora looked at them, "the Winx will find me, and they will save me. Just like old times"

"Just like they found you in the last 6.5, or was it 7 years?" Darcy laughed.

"If I were you, I wouldn't even try to resist." Icy looked at Flora. "Nobody will save you, you might as well give up now".

Then, the 3 Trix all said a spell and Flora started to float in the air. It lasted a few minutes but nothing happened.

The Trix tried another spell, and another spell but it all didn't work.

They went back to Benjamin.

"It all doesn't work!" Stormy complained.

"It's powerful, you can't just take it like fairy magic" Benjamin rolled his eyes.

"When was the last time she used it?" Darcy asked him.

"She fell into a pool and almost died. Well not almost, she was dead. The power brought here back" Benjamin explained.

"Then that's it!" Icy said. "We just have to kill her, and when the power tried to safe her, we just take the power!"

"But then she will still die" Benjamin said, sounding a little less evil.

"So? We don't need that Fairy anyway! Come on girl, let's kill an fairy".

"Wait," Darcy said, "I don't think she can get killed by magic. We have to find a gun somewhere and shoot her. That's the only way".

"Okay, well let's go to the City than and find a gun!" Stormy told them.

Winx*

"We're here" Tecna said.

"According to my calculations, Benjamin is 62 meters under us right now" Timmy told the others.

"Let's go save Flora!" Helia wanted to walk into the cave, but Bloom stopped him.

"We can't all go," she said, "we have to make a plan. Also, we have to split up, that way we will be faster finding Flora."

"I say that Helia, Bloom And I go together and take the first path," Sky explained, "Stella, Musa And Riven take the middle path and Brandon, Aisha and Nabu take the third path".

"Tecna and I stay here on the ship to hold contact with everyone and to see if there is any movement from Benjamin" Timmy told them.

"Great! Let's go find Flora!"

The group split up and walked into the caves.

Brandon, Aisha Nabu*

Thy were walking for a long time now.

"It looks like we're walking the same path over and over again" Aisha told them.

It sounded like some rocks where falling behind them.

"What's that sound?" Brandon asked.

The three turned around and saw the cave behind them falling in. Rocks where falling down and making the road impossible to leave.

Before them happened the same. Aisha, Nabu Brandon we're stuck between two walls of stones.

"What know?" Nabu asked.

"We have to get out of here" Aisha said.

"This isn't the right cave. So let go back to Timmy and try to help him!" Brandon told them.

Stella, Musa Riven*

"I can feel so much dark magic in here" Musa told the other 2.

"Me to. I'm actually not feeling well" Stella said.

Riven looked at Stella. "Stell, you're very pale! You must be sick"

"No no, I'm fine!" Stella said tired.

"No you're not," Musa concluded, "we have to bring you back. This dark magic and lack of sunshine is really bad for you!"

And that's how Stella, Musa Riven went back to the ship.

Helia, Bloom Sky*

"We're walking for a long time now" Sky sighted.

"Yes. But we have to walk longer till we find Flora!" Helia said strict.

Suddenly, the path stopped. There was a wall.

"It stops here..." Helia said down.

"What know? Are we going back?" Sky asked, looking at Bloom.

Bloom looked back, then at Helia. "No, Helia is right. We have to find Flora! Magic Winx!"

Bloom transformed into her Winx outfit and made a fire ball, she shoot it at the wall, and the wall broke.


	16. 16

Bloom, Helia and Sky walked in. They saw they were in a big cave.

"Bloom!" They heard a voice behind them.

"Flora!" They turned around and saw Flora standing there.

Bloom run over to her and gave her a hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" She said happy. Bloom then noticed the tears in Flora's eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"It's Benji," Flora told her, "he... it was all just an act for him! And now he's working with the Trix. They want the greatest power off all and they will do everything to get it, Bloom!"

Bloom hugged Flora again. "It's gonna be okay!"

"It's not Bloom. If I escape now, the Trix will come back. You have to do something for me"

"Of course! What?"

"First, can you take of this anti magic bracelet?" Flora asked and bloom pulled it off.

Then Flora took of her necklace that she was still wearing since the party. Flora said a spell and then gave the necklace to Bloom.

"Can you take care of this?" Flora asked Bloom.

"Sure, but why?"

"It's my magic".

Bloom, Sky and Helia looked shocked at her.

"Why did you just do that?!" Sky asked surprised.

"The Trix locked me up in here with a spell, I can't leave unless they or Benjamin unbreak it. Now you have to go, before they see you".

"But Flo... we are here to bring you back!" Helia told her.

"The Trix just left. I'm sure they will be back soon." Flora told them. "If you want to help me, try to find them and undo the spell".

"We will Flora! We will be back soon, I promise!"

Flora then gave Sky a hug and also Helia. They didn't exchange a word.

Then Flora hugged Bloom again.

"Goodbye" Flora said.

And the cave behind them locked again with magic.

Benjamin poofed into the room.

"You know you're going to die later, right?" Benjamin told her calmly.

"I know" Flora said, not looking at Benjamin.

"If you could just give us the power, I will keep you alive!" Benjamin said almost hopeful.

"Can you please stop talking" Flora said also calm.

Benjamin poofed away again.

Bloom, Sky Helia*

"Was it me, or was that a goodbye?" Sky asked.

"Something is wrong, we have to go back!" Helia said, and they went back to the cave. It was locked again.

"Did you lock the cave Bloom?" Helia asked.

"No. Why?"

"It closed..."

"Let me try to open it" Bloom made a fire ball and shoot it on the wall, but the wall didn't break this time. "Someone else locked it! I think Flora is in great danger! The others need to come here as soon as possible!"

Trix*

"We're back!" Stormy said to Benjamin.

"I was thinking," Benjamin started, "maybe we shouldn't kill Flora"

"Why not brother?" Icy asked. "You're not in love with her or something, right?"

"No no no"

"Then why did you decide to stay in New York, with her? And don't say because of the life style. You could get that everywhere, even without her"

"Let's just kill that fairy and talk about your love problem later" Darcy said. And they all poofed back into the cave.

in the cave*

"So fairy, last chance" Darcy said, "give us the power or do we need to kill you?"

"It doesn't matter," Flora went stand across the Trix, "I don't have magic anymore. Which means that you can't steal it from me"

"What?! How?!" Icy said mad, she walked to Flora and pushed her against the wall. "You're lying!"

"I'm not" Flora said.

Icy said a spell to see if there was any magic in her body, but it was negative. Icy then threw Flora to the other side of the cave.

The Trix were talking about what they should do now.

Flora was close by the exit. She looked at Benjamin. "Run" he whispered. He opened the cave and put the spell that kept Flora in the cave away. He then knocked the Trix out and run after her.

"Which way?" Flora asked.

"Left here!"

Benjamin and Flora were running in the cave. When they saw the sunlight. They were out of the cave!

"Flora?" Aisha said. All the Winx run to her and hugged her.

"How did you escape?" Stella asked happy.

"Benjamin, he helped me".

Then everyone looked mad at Benjamin.

"Uhh... hey guys!"

"We have to go somewhere else before the Trix wake up!"

"To late, fairy" Icy was standing across them and threw something.

There was a loud sound to be heard, just before Bloom poofed everyone to Alfea.


	17. 17

"Alfea?" Nabu asked.

"It was the first place I could think off" Bloom explained to them.

Flora brushes her hand against her side. She felt something and looked at her hand. On her hand was wet blood. Flora stared at it, totally surprised, not knowing what to do.

After a few seconds, Flora felt her legs totally giving out on her and she felt to the ground. That was the moment Flora realises she had been shot.

Benjamin saw Flora falling and went down to her. "Oh no! You're shot!"

The Winx turned around.

"Did Icy do this?!" Riven said mad.

"It must be right before we poofed away..." Stella said.

"Someone get a doctor!" Benjamin almost screamed.

Flora's eyes were starting to close.

"Don't close your eyes, please. Don't close your eyes. I know it hurts, but you have to stay awake" Benjamin told her.

Benjamin hold her tight and could only think of there moments together.

tb*

Flora was enthusiastically telling Benjamin about the deal she made on her work with a Japanese company. "So she said: 'we have a deal, only if we go to Las Vegas together!'. So of course I said yes, she's such a nice person!" and Flora kept talking and talking. Benjamin was staring at her and the only thing he could think of was: "This is the person I fell in love with!"...

Africa*

It was Benjamin and Flora's first vacation together. They were in Africa looking at wild animals, when Benjamin looked at Flora and said to her: "I've never said this to anyone, but I love you so much!"...

In their penthouse*

"I love camping!" Flora told him.

"I've never camped in my whole live!" Benjamin confessed to her. "But I would love to go camping with you now!"

And like an hour later, the living room was changed into a tent with sheets and Flora and Benjamin were watching movies all night long...

Thoughts were crossing his mind: the first time they celebrate Christmas, Flora meeting his parents (even though they were fake), there first time ice skating together, watching the Sunset...

Benjamin was back to Earth. With Flora still almost dying.

"et non est digna est. mutantur nos. laborem et dolorem" Benjamin said, it was Latin. A light came off Benjamin.

"What are you doing?" Aisha asked him, but he didn't answer.

The light became bright and no one could see anything for a few seconds.

When the Winx looked, they saw Flora waking up, Benjamin fell down. Flora looked at him and realised what he had done.

"Maybe this life wasn't meant for us to be together" Benjamin said weak.

"I still love you" Flora smiles threw her tears.

"I know. But please move on" Benjamin smiled soft.

"It's alright. I'm right here" Flora hugged him.

"See you in next life, my Angel" And with that, Benjamin closed his eyes.

"What just happened?" Stella asked.

"Ben... he... he changed his life for... for mine..."

The Winx and Specialists all gave Flora a hug...


	18. 18

It was 2 years later.

The Winx all lived in magix now.

Flora arrived at little Flora's 6th birthday party.

"Congrats Bloom!" She have Bloom a hug and little Flora a present.

"It's great to see you here!"

"Well it's great to be here!"

"The Winx and others are over there, lets join them" Bloom said.

Flora and Bloom walked to the others.

"Hey guys"

Flora went sit next to Helia. When Ava walked to her.

"Flora, Flora! I made a painting for you!" The now 3 year old showed Flora a painting of a flower.

"Ava, it's beautiful! I'm going to hang it in my room!"

"Look, that's you and me and that mama and that daddy and there are the others!"

"I love it" Flora smiles at her. "Go play with the other kids!"

The Winx and Specialists talked for a while.

"Someone wants cake?" Sky asked.

"Don't worry. I'll get it!" Flora said, and walked to the kitchen, Helia followed her.

"You know," Helia took Floras hand, "it's pathetic isn't it?"

"What is?"

"How much I still hope it's you and me in the end" Helia smiled at her.

"Oh Helia, it is!"

Helia went down on his knees, "Flora, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Flora said happy. Helia stood up and Flora hugged him and gave him a kiss.

Helia put the ring around Floras finger.

"Forever?" Helia asked.

"Forever"

\--

the end!

Thanks for Reading!

Please leave in the comments what you thought of it!

...

You came this far, you might as well check out my ig (@hipzomb1e) and hit me up :) !

xoxo Niénnâ


End file.
